What's the Time Mr Wolf?
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: One of Lily's favourite childhood games had always been 'what's the time, Mr Wolf' And Lily discovers it's always a good idea to let James Potter get bored. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: Hearby claims that James' Lily Flower does NOT own any of JK Rowling's Harry Potter.**

**What's the Time Mr Wolf?**

"Hey, Evans?"

"What, Potter?" Lily Evans, the Head Girl of Hogwarts looked up from her potions book, annoyed.

"I'm bored," he whined.

"What should I do about it?" she asked, with disinterest.

"Help me?!" he suggested.

She gave him a 'you-have-to-be-kidding-me' look. "Why should I?"

"Cause you love me," he told her.

"Sure I do, Potter," she replied, sarcastically.

"Yay! I knew you did!" he jumped up and started dancing around the common room. "I'm gonna have a part-ay, cause Lily loves me, and I love her and she loves me…" he began to sing.

Lily cut him off, "I was joking, Potter. The day I love you, is the day Snape washes his hair."

He pouted, "I'm still bored," he told her.

"Then find a way to amuse yourself," she brushed her auburn fringe out of her emerald eyes.

"But… Lily!" he moaned, "please, help me! Please, my love."

"Okay," she smiled inwardly at the use of the name. "As long as you never call me that ever again."

"Okay, Lil. What shall we play?" he asked.

"Hmm… I know!" she said, "let's play 'what's the time Mr Wolf?'."

"What?!" he frowned.

"It's a children's game, I used to play it with Tuney when we were little." She sighed.

"How do you play?" he asked, looking at her intensely.

"Well, one person is the wolf," she started.

" 'kay," he replied.

"And they stand opposite the other person. The other person asks 'what's the time Mr Wolf?' and the wolf answers the time. So, for example, he may say, 'it's three o'clock' and then the other person has to walk that many paces forward."

"Right," he rested his chin against his entwined knuckles and gazed at her longing.

"Then the wolf can say 'its dinner time' and the other person has to run away to kree or a safe place. Then they can't be caught. But if the wolf catches then first then they have to eat them."

"The wolf does?" he checked.

"Yep."

"Okay, let's play!" James said, standing and stretching.

"Right, do you wanna be the wolf first?" she asked.

"No, you be wolf first," he said, his eyes fixed upon her.

"Alright, you stand there," she pointed at a place, "and I will stand here." She walked over to the over side of the room.

"Let's go!" he grinned.

Lily stood watching him. "What's the time Mr Wolf?" James called out.

"It's four o'clock," she replied. He walked four steps closer to her.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?" James asked.

"It's three o'clock," she replied. He walked three steps closer to her.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?"

"It's nine o'clock," she replied. He walked nine steps closer to her.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?" his eyes twinkled.

"Dinner time," she grinned. He started jogging playfully back over to the other side of the room. He let Lily catch up with him, she grabbed the back of his shirt and called out to him, "got you."

He smiled, "so it would seem."

She stepped away from, "you're the wolf now, James."

They took their places on the opposite sides of the room. "Go!" James told her.

"What's the time, Mr Wolf?"

"Three o'clock," she smiled. She walked three paces closer to him, her heart pounding.

"What's the time, Mr Wolf?"

"Seven o'clock." Her strides were nervous; he wanted to be closer to her. She knew this.

"What's the time, Mr Wolf?"

"Two o'clock." Two paces, another breath.

"What's the time, Mr Wolf?"

"Twelve o'clock." She was less than a pace away. He could count the freckles on her pale skin. Her green eyes glanced nervously over him being that close to her.

He licked his lips, blinking. "What's the time, Mr Wolf?" She breathed."One o'clock," he whispered. She moved forward slowly, they were millimetres apart.

"What's the time, Mr Wolf?" She whispered.

"Dinner time," he growled, reaching his arms out and catching her in an embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as he began to kiss her. His lips attacked hers hungrily. Devouring her, pulling her closer to him. He put his arms more tightly around her waist, their bodies touching. They melted into one another as the fire continued to contain them. He kissed her harder, again and again. He ran his tongue along her lips, begging entrance. She gave it, willingly. Their tongues met, passion overpowering them. She drew back to meet his eyes. The hazel orbs flashing gold with desire. A heated passion shone out. He bit his lip, preparing for her reprimand.

"James," she breathed.

"Yes, love?" it was simple, but meaningful.

"What are you doing?" she was quiet, her eyes travelling his face. Taking in the moment.

"Eating you, flower," he replied.

"I like the way you eat," she told him.

James' face broke out into a smile. Without a second thought he wrapped her tightly in his embrace once again. He kissed her deeply, their lips melded together. The start of a new life, one in which Lily Evans did not hate James Potter.

* * *

**Please Review and check out my other fics. **

**Love JLF xoxo**


End file.
